


A lonely night

by Snackdubbbztv



Category: South Park
Genre: Murder, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackdubbbztv/pseuds/Snackdubbbztv
Summary: Tweeks mother dies when he was young, his father is left alone with a young Tweek to take care of.Years later when Tweek turns 15 his father stays at work late, leaving Tweek alone, Tweek falls asleep and receives serval mysterious warnings in the form of dreams. What were his dreams trying to protect him from?-------So sorry for the terrible summary, I promise the story is much better than the summary makes it out to be.Based off a story from a youtube video.





	A lonely night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of town so chapter 4 for How did I even get here will be out in a few days sorry so anyone who was waiting for that. Hopefully this oneshot suffices.
> 
> No ships in this one but! I'm considering making a sequel that may include some ships.

Loneliness wasn't an emotion Tweek hadn't been adjusted to, losing his mother at the tender age of 5 was hard for his family. She was a young and strong woman, someone that Tweek's father loved very much, after she died of kidney failure both a young Tweek and a young Richard were left to their own devices. Living in the small town of South Park, word got around fast his mothers death being known to everyone within a few days, most of the kids showed him pity while others continued on as normal. During those times going to school felt like a chore that had to be done, dragging himself into a classroom then spending time trying to learn, all while planning a funeral. Some residents were kind enough to donate some food and clothes to Richard, though now he was able to buy everything on his own. The townsfolk really did help the two up on their feet as they were grieving.

Years passed from that moment, Tweek was now nearing the age of 15, he never was able to grow tall or fit in too well with his peers, but at least he and his father held a close relationship. Though Richard spent lots of time working, Tweek was able to understand why, it was hard being a single father and he needed to make ends meet, that morning was like any other other morning, Tweek sitting at the table a bowl of cereal in front of him as his father looked through the newspaper, his father gets ready to leave for work when he mentions to Tweek that he'd be home late and that Tweek was free to use the credit card to order pizza for himself.

It wasn't too unusual, Saturdays were busy days for him, Tweek gives his father a goodbye hug as the older man makes his way to his car locking the house door. Finishing off his bowl of cereal, Tweek walks to the sink, washing the bowl amd setting it off to dry, as he tenderly washes any other dishes left over from the previous night he notices that the blinds were open.

When his father was home he wouldn't have minded but given that he was alone he finished off his dish and began shutting all the blinds, then returned to his chore.

Finishing off his last dish was easy, finding himself with little to do the blonde teen walked towards the living room, turning on the TV and surfing through the channels. He settles on the local news station as they were in the middle of reporting on some breaking news.

"Local sources are telling us that everyone should be aware of their surroundings, even from home."

He whimpers, as much as he wanted to change the channel onto something that wouldn't give him paranoia he knew that what was about to be said was important.

"As we investigate the 8 murders that have happened within the past 2 months, we've gained information that these were all done by the same person, though there isn't enough evidence to find a suspect. All we can do for now is remain aware of everyone and everything."

He changes channels as soon as the report ends finding some old crime tv show to watch. Laying down on the sofa he finds himself invested in the show, following each plot change and twist. He doesn't realized he had been watching different episodes of the same show for a few hours, the only thing he noticed was that he was drifting off to sleep, his mind slowly drifting off into darkness.

He finds himself in the kitchen, everything in it appeared much bigger than normal he notices a woman by the sink, washing dishes just like he had done previously before. The woman was young, her coffee colored hair cut into a cute bob cut. The was wearing a long teal dress with a blue apron, humming a generic tune in her soft voice she turns around to face Tweek. After seeing her face the boy realizes that he had seen her before, only in photos left on picture frames around the house, it was his mother.

"Mom?" He calls out to her, his voice sound much more high pitched that he remembered it being. She bends over and picks up Tweek, she face was soft with a warm smile on it.

"Hello Tweek," she says.

"I-I thought you were dead." He replies his face in shock.

"I am son," she sets him down once again.

"Then how are you here?”

She bends down to meet Tweek's eye level, she points to the front door, “Don't open it.” She says sternly, avoiding the question.

“Mom! You aren't answering my question, why are you here?”

“Don't open it,” she repeats her voice getting softer as the room begins to fall apart.

“Mom! Please!” He cries out to her, “Am I going crazy?”

“Tweek, do not open the door.” The rooms is nearly completely gone as she starts to fade away, he's screaming and crying for her to stay, only to find himself awake in a cold sweat.

He feels tears runs down his eyes, the cold beads of liquid streaming down his warm face. The living room was dark, he looks over at the digital clock, 8:31pm. He had been asleep for 5 hours, realizing that his father should be home he calls out for him, “Dad! Are you home?” Tweek calls out.

Silence, his father still hadn't returned, which was odd as when he worked late he would arrive at 8, brushing it off as one of those days where Richard had to stay even later than he would when he normally would stay out late, he walks over to the phone getting ready to order a pizza.

He notices that the TV was still on, he looks over to see what was playing, it was the breaking news from earlier talking about the recent murders within the small town, he shuts off the TV before dialing the local domino's, ordering a pepperoni pizza for himself. The man on the phone tells him that it'll be around an hour for his pizza to arrive, hanging up the phone and putting it away Tweek returns to the sofa. Picking up the solid remote in his hands, he, fidgeting with the buttons he wanted to at least try and return to sleep, maybe he'd get lucky and meet his mother once again.

It was odd that she was very persistent about the door, it was sturdy enough on its own and his father had a key, it wasn't like he needed to open the door. He tries to drift back to sleep, adjusting his position so he'd be comfortable. He lays still, trying to count sheep in his head, he reaches the 128th when he finally drifts back to sleep.

Expecting to wake up in his own home, he finds himself on a busy highway. Confused by this he looks around, the only thing around him was cars, trees and a road.

He notices a figure on the other side of the road, he squints to make out details of the figure, a maroon sweater, short brown hair, and sharp facial features.

It was his father, it was strange, his father was still alive, why would he be dreaming of someone who wasn't deceased. His father was screaming something to Tweek, but due to the cars passing by he was only able to catch tidbits of his speech.

“What is it Dad?” He yells hoping his father would be able to hear him. He father is yelling back, but more cars continue to drive by, the only thing he catches is some mention of a door.

“What about the door?” he yells.

“Don't.” A car drives by, “Open.” Another car, “It.”

“What is so important about the door?” he asks, walking towards his father, cars screeching to a stop as he walks through. He wasn't worried about getting hit, given that he was in a dream.

He was in front of his father when Richard finally replies, “It's dang-"

 _Ding Dong_.

It was the sound of the doorbell, walking Tweek from his sleep, thinking it was the pizza guy he shuffles out of the sofa, catching a glimpse of the digital clock. There was only one thing, the bright bold letters indicated that it was 1 in the morning. The blonde calls out for his father, only to be met with no reply. The doorbell was now being pressed more frequently, the sound of the bell never stopping.

Now weary Tweek slowly walks up to the door, looking through the peephole he notices the familiar face of his father, he signs a breath of relief as he reaches over to the lock.

His hand grazes over the lock when memories of both dreams came flooding to him, he looks out the door’s peephole once more, he once again met with the face of his father. The man's face never once changing, his eyes seemed glazed over while his face was pale and blank, Tweek knew his father knee where the extra spare key was, even if he did lose his original key he should have been able to enter on his own.

Then there was the fact that it was 1 in the morning, he should have been home hours ago. Standing in front of the locked door Tweeks yells out to his father, “Dad! Did you lose your key?”

No answer, the only thing he could hear from his father was the sound of the doorbell, “Hey Dad are you okay?”

The only thing he could hear was the doorbell getting hit more frequently. “Are you drunk?” the only sound was the doorbell yet again, he was now getting sick of hearing it, “Dad stop ringing the doorbell!” it still continued, on and on it went, “Dad! I'm not opening this door until you say something to me!”

Still no reply, the only thing was the doorbell. At this point it was being hit so frequently its tune never finished before replaying the same generic tune, Tweek rushes over to the kitchen grabbing himself a knife, just in case, sitting a couple of feet in front of the door he watched as the doorbell continued to ring.

At this point Tweek was crying begging his father to stop with the doorbell, yet it never did stop. He felt a familiar sensation run over him, the sensation that told him to sleep.

Trying his best to fight it, he found himself too tired and anxious to stay awake, the only thing he hears is the sound of the doorbell as he passes out.

The bright light of the sun was blocked by the closed blinds, Tweek slowly woke up, still laying on the floor still with a knife in his hand. The doorbell stopped as he looked over at the clock to reveal it was about 10. He finds a small pool of blood, by his side, he had accidentally cut himself with the knife in his sleep. It was odd the third time he fell asleep he had no dream at all, just an empty space where he could collect his thoughts. The blonde stands up, looking out the peephole, his father was still there, the same expression he had only hours ago.

Tweek reaches towards the lock, unlocking the door with a little click. He pulls the door open to reveal his father's head strung up by some fishing wire so it'd meet the peepholes level. It explained why his father never said anything, why his father was so pale, why his father didn't do anything, why his father was so late.

He couldn't, he was dead, Tweek had been talking to a corpse that morning. In tears Tweek drops to his knees, the was a puddle of blood on the doormat. The Richard in his dream could have very well been his ghost, trying to warn his son of the dangers that lurked outside the door. Tweek screamed and cried mourning the loss of his last family member, his eyes quickly became red and puffy as he notices a plastic bag in the pool of blood.

Picking it up he examines the bloodied bag, inside was a sole folded up piece of paper. He pulled it out and began to unfold the letter, reading its contents he quickly found himself horrified by what was written. In bold red letters, the letter contained the following message;

**I know you're alone Tweek.**


End file.
